Out of My World
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Macavity takes over the junkyard and the Jellicle tribe. Only one person can save them, but she dosn't know if she wants to. Rated R for character death and language. May turn into NC-17 later on.
1. Chapter One

Out of My World   
AN: I've posted this once before, and it didn't get all that many reviews, so I added a few lines, and edited a second time and this is what I came up with. Rated R for language but it might change to NC-17 later on. So enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Demeter sat behind a pile of junk, just large enough to hide her from view. The moon reflected off her raven black fur, her green eyes were wet, tears trailing down her face. It was just so unfair! Demeter would never be able to fully trust a tom. And if you don't trust someone, how can you love them? Demeter's lips' pulled back in a silent snarl, her pointed, white teeth glistening in the moonlight. It was all HIS fault! If he hadn't . . .   
  
"Demi? Demi, 's that you? Wot 'er you doin' out 'ere so late 't night?" Demeter spun around, hissing furiously. Mungojerrie quickly took note of the tears streaming down her cheeks, and the rage held deep within her eyes.   
  
"Leave me alone." She sibilated, then turned her back to him. Jerrie edged closer. He could see her shoulders' shaking as she tried to obscure her tears. He slowly moved and sat beside her. Cautiously he put a hand on her shoulder. She sobbed once. Jerrie placed his hands on her shoulders' and turned her so she was facing him.   
  
"Talk 'ta me Dem." Demeter began to bawl. Mungojerrie pulled her closer to him and let her cry on his shoulder. When she finally regained some composer, she spoke quickly, her voice choked by pain, hiccups disrupting her words.   
  
"It's not *hiccup* fair! He took aw*hiccup*ay any chance I *hiccup* had!"  
  
"'Ey, calm down Dem. Take deep breaths' aye?" Demeter nodded and did what he had suggested. Soon her hiccups stopped. "Now, ya wan't 'ta try that again?" Demeter nodded, took a deep breath and started to speak.   
  
"You know what Macavity did to me when I was a kitten, don't you? I know you do. You were there. Well, I've always been terrified of toms ever since. I'm afraid that if I let them get to close, they might turn out to be just as bad as Macavity was. And, well . . . Yesterday I found Munkustrap with . . . with my sister!" The tears began to fall again. Mungojerrie's mouth opened, then closed. He pulled Demeter closer to him, his eyes blazing with fury. How could Munkustrap do that to her?!?!   
  
"Why'd 'e do it Dem?"   
'He, he said that, that I was a, a freak. That I was a stuck up little brat, who thought I was too good for anyone. And Bomba . . . BOMBA AGREED WITH HIM! She said that I had got what I wanted from Macavity. That, that I had wanted him to, to take advantage of me."  
  
"Aw, now isn't this cute!" Mungo and Demeter both looked up, startled. Bombalurina was lounging lazily against an old pipe. "But Demi dearest, that's not what I said! I said that you were jealous of me. Which you were, and still are for that fact. I said you wanted Macavity to fuck your brains out! You jealous little slut!" Jerrie's eyes widened in shock. He had never heard Bombalurina say even the smallest thing against her sister. She had always been her protector. She's always threatened anyone within in an inch of their lives if they insulted her baby sister. She . . . Jerrie's thoughts trailed off as he saw someone moving in the shadows. Munkustrap! Munku ambled over and put his arm around Bombalurina's waist.   
  
"Please don't tell me you're trying to reason with the little bitch love." He purred into Bomba's ear. Bomba flashed him a sexy smile.   
  
"Actually I haven't gotten there yet." Bombalurina replied, stepping toward Demeter who moved closer into Jerrie's embrace. Jerrie growled deep in his throat, too enraged to do anything but spit. And he did it. He spit right into the red queens smiling face. Munkustrap started toward Jerrie, but Bomba stopped him, her smile falling, revealing hatred. "I see the whore has a new knight in shining armor!" Bombalurina lashed out at Jerrie, catching him with a blow to the side of the head. Jerrie didn't even flinch. When Bomba saw she would get no where with Jerrie she turned to her sister. "As I said 'lil sis, I haven't gotten to the reasoning yet. I believe it's about time, don't you?" Demeter remained silent. Bombalurina snorted. "Here's my proposition princess. You leave the junkyard, and if you ever come back, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Demeter was shuddering violently in Mungo's arms, her face buried in his chest fur. He could feel her hot tears coursing down his coat. "Run princess. Run. Run." Bombalurina giggled. Demeter let out a heart wenching scream, ripped herself from Jerrie's arms and fled. Jerrie turned toward Bomba.   
  
"I 'ope you burn in 'ell witch!" He hissed, then took off after Demeter.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
AN: WARNING: Character death.   
  
Bombalurina lay on the cold, hard, stone floor in Macavity's Lair. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. Once a bright red, it was now changing to a darker crimson. The smell was appalling. She had no idea how long she had been in the cubicle, or why she had been dragged there in the first place. It was gelid, and damp. And there was the darkness. The darkness seemed to wrap around her, but it was in no way comforting. It gave her more of a choking sensation. Bombalurina had made the mistake of telling Macavity, who had been her lover at the time, the one thing she feared. Darkness. It terrified her. It was an unusual phobia for a feline, because felines had extraordinary night vision. But Bomba couldn't take it. No one ever seemed to notice the fiery queen would slink closer to a pack of Jellicles when twilight arrived. The Jellicles. Rum Tum Tugger. Demeter . . . Demi. Her baby sister. She must be so scared. Bombalurina whimpered and pulled closer into herself. She screamed in pain. Her movement had disturbed the long, jagged gashes that covered her hips and stomach, and gnashed the bruises on her arms and legs together. She bite her lip to try to hold back the tears threatening to over power her. She looked down at her body and snorted in disgust. Her once silky red fur was now falling out in clumps, revealing the discolored skin beneath. The fur that had not fallen of her was matted with blood and crawling with fleas and lice. And her stomach, her stomach was begging to swell. She knew she was pregnant. She certainly didn't have to have a midwife tell her that. But Macavity was starving her. She knew that if she didn't eat something soon, she'd either loose the kits or die. Both of the ideas horrified her. She didn't know who the father was. Macavity had rapped her, then handed her over to his hentch cats, *Who loyally followed their leader.* Bomba thought bitterly. Then they threw her into this God awful pit, treating her like some worthless whore! *Maybe they're right!* Bomba thought, a tear finally breaking free of it's chains and running down Bomba's face. *Maybe . . .* Bomba's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of foot steps. They stopped at the entrance to her cell. It was quiet for about five minuets, then the door was suddenly thrown opened. Bomba threw her hands up to shield them from the brightness. When her eyes had adjusted she squinted up to see who had come. She gasped. It was . . . HER! Another Bombalurina stood there, hands on her hips, grinning. Then the other Bomba's fur began to disappear, leaving long, glossy cream colored locks in it's place.   
  
"Griddlebone!" Bomba hissed. She raised herself up to a sitting position and spat at her. A mixture of saliva and blood, as well as a tooth, splattered over the soft fur. The cream Persian growled and kicked Bomba in the stomach. Bomba screamed and crumpled to the floor.   
  
"You bitch!" Griddlebone hissed. Bombalurina smirked through the pain. Griddlebone's face soon melted from twisted rage, to kittenish glee.   
  
"I have a story for you. Would you like to hear it? Of course you would!" Griddle answered, before Bomba could say anything. "Well, I'm not actually going to TELL you anything. I'd be wasting precious breath. So here." Griddle said throwing something in Bomba's direction. It was a crystal. One of Macavity's. He used them to find cats, or learn past information. Bomba stared in trepidation as the scene played out before her. The fear quickly faded into rage as she saw her baby sister's face as Griddlebone, disguise as Bomba herself, ran her out of the yard and stole her mate. With the little strength she had left she raised the crystal and threw it toward the cream queen as hard as she could. Her aim was true. Her fury great. The crystal slammed into Griddle's skull with a satisfying crunch. The queen dropped like a rock. Bomba heard a low growl, and turned. Then . . . darkness.   
  
Macavity stared at the bodies of the two lifeless queens. *Ah well.* He thought. *I can always find another queen to pose as Bombalurina. And now at lest I can assure the rat king that he shall have food for thing coming winter.* And with that, he turned on his heals, the door slamming behind him. It was time to put his original plans in motion.   



End file.
